The Cave
by TheSpoiltOne
Summary: Alice stumbles into a cave with her rescuer, afterward s some interesting circumstances come out of it. OOC, AxE, Lemon *Written for Jayeliwood's baby shower*


Disclaimer: I do not own twilight just my wonderful laptop and this really nice cave I want to find..

**a/n: Jayeliwood finally her baby at 1:02 this afternoon, the 5****th**** of March. In celebration of her daughter's, Vivien Rose's birth, me, Muggleinlove and ObsessingOverEdward, will be posting our very special one-shots today!**

**Muggleinlove came up with an original plan to throw an online baby shower for our friend and beta, Jay. Jay picked any three non-canon pairings that she wanted us to write. We each wrote a one-shot, not telling her who was doing what, then we sent them to her on the day of our on-line baby shower.**

**Of course she picked up who wrote what because she's our beta AND it wasn't a surprise since I had to freaking give it away and add in a kangaroo but it is an inside joke and I had to do it! Kangaroo's are always involved in one way or another, ObsessingOverEdward can't keep a one-shot under 3500 words. And, Muggleinlove (QOF) is too fluffy for her own good. **

**So the pairings were Alice/Edward, Carlisle/Bella and Bella/Jasper/Alice. I let the other two choose.. I didn't mind either way.. hopefully you will enjoy it....**

**A special ****thanks to the wonderful EVERINTRUIGED for beta'ing this for me.. she did it at such short notice and was really brilliant as I have never had anyone other than Jay look at my stuff and I was nervous… so thank you!**

**The Cave**

**APOV**

"Damn... stupid, freaking brother..." I mumbled to myself. It was getting dark and cold and I had no idea where I was. Well, I had some idea, I was in the forest. _Why, had I agreed to go hiking with him?_

We had gotten into an argument because he had wanted to go in one direction, and I wanted to go in another one. I just couldn't help it. And now I was fucking lost. _Great!_ I could just imagine what he was going to say when I eventually got back to civilization. I was never going to live this down.

"Arghhh!" I screamed. I walked into a damn spider web! I needed to get away from all the bugs, snakes, bears…BEARS?! I felt my eyes open wide in terror. _Okay, Alice, calm down_. I had to take deep breaths. I knew I could survive this. I was going to be fine.

Why hadn't I just gone shopping? I loved shopping! And they had bathrooms! Oh, right, mummy and daddy dear said I need to spend some more time with Emmett. Who knew he would choose to go hiking? "Come on Alice, It will be fun!" I had trusted him, and for once in my life, decided to go with what he wanted. It would be the first and last time I would ever do such a thing.

I kept walking, trying to decide what to do. Should I go back and find the fork in the trail to follow Emmett? Would I even find the trail? Why did I go hiking in these six-inch boots? Maybe, comfort and practicality was better than fashion sometimes? _Who was I kidding_? These boots were sexy, and were worth all its pain that I was enduring.

I suddenly heard the bushes next to me move. The rustling was getting louder, closer. My breathing stopped as I tried to listen. _It's nothing_. It was something harmless. What was a large, cute creature that could be out here? A kangaroo? I rolled my eyes. Sure, if I was in fucking Australia!

Then I heard it again. It was louder and it was coming straight for me. Letting out the breath I had been holding, I screamed as loud as I could. _Run. _ I turned, running off the trail. I didn't even dare to look. I didn't want to know what was going to eat me!

Whatever it was, I knew it was gaining on me. It was louder, faster, stronger. I pushed my legs further, until the earth was coming up to meet my face. Damnit. I felt hot tears sting my eyes, _out of all the million ways to die… _ before I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

EPOV

I loved the weekends. It was my chance to escape and get out of my life. As much as I enjoyed myself during the week, I longed for the weekends. I preferred small towns. It felt more like home to me than the busy, fast pace of the city. I loved the outdoors, hiking, and skiing. In fact, I don't think there was anything I wouldn't try.

I sighed, bringing myself back to my surroundings. Looking up to the sky, I noticed it was starting to get late and the weather appeared to be closing in. It was starting to grow dark a little earlier than usual and a storm was going to hit after all. I was disappointed. I didn't want to cut my weekend short, but I had to start heading back to the car.

I turned to head back on a different trail. I knew these woods well, and I had spent a lot of time in them recently. It was only a few hours drive away. It was close enough to my apartment, but far enough away to allow me to feel completely refreshed and relaxed.

I was lost in my own thoughts as I cut through the forest to find the trail that I knew was up ahead. With this storm coming over head I wanted to get back as fast as I could.

I looked up finding in front of me the most beautiful girl I had seen, and I had seen a few. She was a small girl, petite, with dark short spiky hair. She was wearing clothes that weren't really suitable for hiking which made her look completely out of place standing there frozen to the ground. I looked at her beautiful face and realized she was terrified.

Without even turning to look at me, the girl let out an ear piercing scream and ran off the trail and into the forest. _What the hell was she thinking?_ The forest was only safe if you stuck to the trails.

I ran after her, yelling for her to stop, but she didn't even slow down or acknowledge me. I groaned to myself, picking up the pace when I noticed the poison oak in front of her. Suddenly, she tripped, and I was lucky enough to of close the distance between us. I reached out for her, putting my arms around her tiny waist as I caught her.

I pulled her back up to her feet slowly, holding her against my body. I could smell her scent and it was intoxicating. I was trying to bring my breathing back to normal and it wasn't helping.

She turned her head to look at me so I smiled at her, but she tried to pull free. I didn't want to let her go; it felt nice to have her in my arms. I cleared my throat. "You were about to fall into the poison oak." I told her.

Turning around she looked and let out a sigh. "Thanks," She mumbled as she stepped out of my arms and to the side.

"You're welcome," I murmured, as a clap of thunder sounded over head and the rain started to fall.

We had to get out of this weather; it wasn't safe to be walking around the forest in a thunder storm. My brain was working overtime as I remembered a little place nearby that would offer us shelter.

"Come on," I said grabbing her hand. "Let's get out of here." as the rain got heavier, "We need to find shelter." I started pulling her back up towards the trail. We were walking pretty quickly and I was surprised that she did a good job of keeping up, only stumbling once so I pulled her to my side.

Smiling down at her, she looked up into my face and I felt a sense of protectiveness because she looked cold, wet and lost. I kept us moving forward. We were almost there. I turned around a bend in the trail and saw the mouth of the cave, quickly pulling her inside.

I sat her down and took off my back pack; I laid it next to her and looked around, inspecting our surroundings.

Perfect, I thought to myself. It was dry and had a few twigs and leaves lying around. I quickly started gathering them to build a fire.

As I turned back to my bag to pull out the matches, I noticed that she was sitting there staring at me, with blue lips and shivering. I knew that I needed to get some warmth in to her before she got hypothermia. Finding the matches I went back to my pile of twigs, bending down I struck a match and lit the leaves at the bottom of the pile. This should hopefully get going in no time.

A flash of lightening lit up the cave and I realized that the storm was picking up in strength. It was pretty frightening out there and I was glad that we weren't out there anymore.

I sighed again, turning back and heading over towards the girl. She was shaking like a leaf and I wanted to pull her in my arms again and try and warm her up. Yet, I didn't even know her name.

"I'm Edward, by the way," holding out my hand to shake hers.

"Alice." She smiled at me even if her whole body was quivering.

"That should be starting to give off some heat in a minute or two." I stated, motioning to the fire

"You really should get out of those clothes," I started causing her eyes to pop out of her head. "to try and get them dry, of course," I hurried along with my explanation.

"You're turning blue. You need to try and get some heat back in your body. I have an emergency blanket, as well." I said as I dug around in my bag for it.

"Wow!" she said as I turned to look at her. "You boy scouts really do come prepared," she said smiling at me.

It seemed like we were teasing now. "Do you want to get warm and keep all your fingers and toes?" I asked smiling at her.

I stood up and sighed, as she started unbuttoning her shirt. She was mumbling under her breath something about shopping and killing someone.

I stared at her with my mouth gapping, causing her to raise an eyebrow at me. I knew I shouldn't be watching her strip.

"Sorry," I mumbled turning away from her. I stared out into the storm for a few minutes trying not to think about the half naked girl behind me. I heard the rustling of what I assumed was the emergency blanket being opened.

"You can turn around now," I heard her say.

I slowly turned around and saw that her clothes were set up to dry on a rock in front of the fire. My gaze then moved to Alice. She was wrapped in the silver blanket standing beside the fire.

"Your turn to strip now," she said with a smirk.

She was a confident little thing. I smiled back at her. "I only have one blanket," I said as I moved closer to the fire.

"I can share." She smiled coyly at me. "We wouldn't want you to lose any of your fingers or toes now would we?"

That statement had come back to bite me hadn't it? She was a witty little thing. I would give her that.

I stared into her eyes. I did not look away as I smirked at her, and started to unbutton my shirt. She smiled right back at me and I knew that she was enjoying every second of this little show. I shrugged my shirt off my shoulder and stood before her in nothing but my boots and trousers. Her eyes dropped to my torso and ran over my chest and arms, before coming back to meet my eyes.

She licked her bottom lip before biting it and then raised one of her eye brows glancing down at my trousers and back up into my eyes.

I bent over to take off my boots, making sure to untie the laces before kicking them off. I stood back up undoing my belt buckle. She smiled in anticipation as I reached for the tops of my trousers and undid the button, unzipping the fly and then letting them fall to my feet.

I stepped out of them, and stood in front of her in nothing but my boxers and socks. I spread my clothes out with hers to dry before I moved over and sat down on the ground beside her.

It was now her turn to stare and not look away. "I am going to freeze here if you don't share that blanket with me." I pointed out as I looked up at her.

She came to her senses and sat down next to me then opened up the blanket for me, causing her to shiver. I couldn't help but stare when I noticed she was only wearing a matching set of bra and panties. I scooped her up causing her to gasp as I sat her on my lap. Her skin was very cold against my own so I quickly wrapped the blanket around the both of us.

She wiggled around in my lap, trying to get more comfortable, causing my body to instantly react. I obviously hadn't thought this completely through. I needed to think about something else other than the beautiful girl in my lap or this was going to be embarrassing.

"So, Alice," I started. "What brings you out here, on your own?" I gestured around us.

She groaned and took at deep breath. "I was out hiking with my brother, Emmett and we got into an argument about which way was the way back to the car." She said taking another breath. "He went one way, I went another."

"I am guessing he chose the right trail then?" I smirked. She turned her body around and glared at me. I immediately noticed that her lips were still blue from the cold. I wanted to warm them up with my own.

"Sorry, I am not complaining, mind you. We wouldn't have met otherwise." I said quickly, trying to get back on her good side.

She turned back around still stiff and shivering from head to toe. _I need to warm her up._ I brought my cold hands to her arms and quickly started rubbing them up and down trying to warm her up with the friction.

After a time, I started to feel the goose bumps fade away. It seemed like both of our bodies were starting to warm up and Alice was starting to relax in my arms. She leant her body back against mine and rested her head on my shoulder. I had to admit it was nice to have her in my arms.

"Edward," she said quietly.

"Yes?" I murmured back.

"Thanks for looking after me," She said turning her head towards me and kissing my jaw.

I brought my arms around her waist cuddling her back as I kissed her hair. "You're welcome," I answered as we settled back into silence.

I hadn't realised my hands were making a circling motion on her stomach until she sighed and I looked down at her and stared into her eyes, seeing nothing but lust in them.

I bent down towards her kissing her softly on the lips then leaned back a bit gauging her reaction to it. I liked what I saw so I bent down and kissed her deeper, running my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance.

She opened her mouth and kissed me back with passion. I was a little surprised and thrilled to return it. I moved one of my hands up and stroked her breast. Her bra was still damp from the rain. I pulled away slightly and saw confusion in her eyes. Bringing my hands around to her back, and my eyes asking permission to undo her bra.

She took a deep breath nodding her head. I undo the strap, running my hands to the tops of her shoulders. I slowly slid the straps down, pulling her bra away from her body and tossing it out of the blanket on to the rock beside us.

I bent back down and kissed her on the lips with a sense of urgency. She eagerly returned the kiss, her mouth opening up, and our tongues were meeting and battling for dominance.

I slid my hands around her waist, again leaving one of them there circling the skin on her stomach while the other reached up to cup her cold breast. Massaging it firmly, I noticed that her nipples were rock hard and cold so I pinched it, earning a moan in my mouth before swapping to the other one and repeating the attention.

My cock had been growing hard ever since she had first sat in my lap. There was no way she couldn't feel it and know how much she was turning me on.

As if she could sense what I was thinking, she wiggled her little bottom in my lap again. I let out a groan as she twisted her body around to straddle my waist, resting her hands on my chest and running them up and down my abs as she leaned over to kiss me.

I ran my hands down her back, grabbing the cheeks of her bottom and bringing her closer to me. We both groaned at the connection, even with my boxer shorts and her panties as thin barriers, I could feel her wetness. Her breasts were pressed into my chest and I could feel her hard nipples against my chest, making me harder.

My hand slowly slid over her hip and descended in between her legs. I could feel her soaked panties against my finger tips. She moved to grind into my hand, which made my cock twitch and grow even harder than its previously painful state.

Alice's hands travelled to my shoulders, slowly caressing my body. They moved down to my chest feeling every muscle until her hands stopped at my stomach. She pulled away slightly to stare into my eyes before I felt her hands at the front of my boxers freeing my cock from its confines. Her small hand wrapped tightly around the base and slowly slid up to the tip. She rubbed her thumb over the head, spreading around the moisture that had gathered.

I hissed at the sensation trying to calm myself before I was coming then and there in her hand. I moved her panties to the side as she moved and positioned herself over my cock. Slowly I slid into her tight, wet pussy. She was so warm and it felt so good. I knew that I would never want to leave.

Alice began to move on top of me, slowly at first as my hands rested on her arse. "Edward," she moaned "Faster."

That excited me even further as I picked up the pace a little bit. I moved one of my hands to her clit and rubbed it softly, parting the folds and slipping my fingers inside.

Alice gasped and rode me more aggressively. Her breasts were bouncing against my chest as I found that little nub with my fingers and rubbed it. She screamed out in ecstasy and excitement, moving up and down my cock, quicker still. I wasn't going to last much longer. I was so deep insider her that I could feel myself hitting the back of her walls. I was barely able to get out any words.

"Come for me baby." I said breathlessly in her ear before pinching her clit. She let out a moan and with a final thrust, we reached our release together.

She was shuddering above me as I brought both my hands around her waist, holding her close. I didn't pull out, wanting to savour our connected as long as I could.

"Well, that is one way to keep warm," I smiled down at her. Giggling she buried her head into my shoulder.

Another clap of thunder struck over head, causing us to both look out of the mouth of the cave. We gasped as we saw a huge figure standing at the entrance of the cave. Alice let out an almighty scream.

"What the hell?" the figure barked out.

"Get out of here, Emmett." Alice screamed.

_Fuck._

**6 weeks later**

**APOV**

I was sitting on the floor in the bathroom waiting for the pregnancy test stick to either show lines or not. I was lucky in a way that things were working out for me and Edward, other than Emmett wanting to kick his butt.

_Don't show a line._

_No line._

_Please God no line._

I had my eyes squeezed shut chanting it over and over in my head. I opened them nervously and glanced at my watch. It was time.

There were two lines.

_Fuck._

**a/n: Now, go on over to the Three Smutketeer's Author Page to read ObsessingOverEdward's one shot Roommate Romp and to Muggleinloves story Nine Months. Link to their pages and to their stories can be found on my Favourites. Then make sure to leave a Congrats note over at Jay's page. I know she will be back online as soon as she can. She can't stay away!!! I know her too well!!**

**Congratulations Jay... **

**I am not sure what I am going to do about this one-shot.. I have ideas about extending it into a story so let me know if I should... but it will be after I am a fair way into The Training School if at all..**

**So you all know what to do please review........**


End file.
